The Broken Avenger
by The Real Mukade
Summary: What if S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Natasha Romanov had a younger, cuter sister named Kara Kaneki Romanov, who was kidnapped, and sold to a ring of thieves named the Aogiri? This is the story of the life of Kara Kaneki Romanov, and how she became an Avenger. Fem!Kaneki, and not sure about pairings.


**Rated M for graphic scenes of rape, sex, torture, language, and adult ideas. Author's Note:** So! Brand new story because I was like, why the fuck not? Anyway, the basis of the story is, a female Kaneki whose name is Kara Kaneki Romanov, is the younger, adopted sister to S.H.E.I.L.D Agent Natasha Romanov, who at age 12, was forced into an alley by a group of men. They kidnapped her, raped and tortured her, then sold her to a sex, drug, weapons trafficking ring named the Aogiri. By the time this was happening, Natasha was busy helping S.H.E.I.L.D and doesn't get in contact with her younger sister for 6 years, after the New York incident.

When Natasha can't reach her, she gets worried and asks Stark for help. I WONT EXPLAIN ANYMORE OR I WONT HAVE A FUCKING REASON TO EVEN RIGHT A STORY THEN. ONTO THE STORY! ALSO STORY'S CALLED, **The Broken Avenger.**

**Chapter One:** The Beginning

* * *

"Isn't she beautiful?" A young woman passed a new baby over to the 20 year-old woman next to her. "Yes, yes she is, isn't she, Touka?" "Natasha, I'm dying. This baby took a lot more work than I thought it would. But I'm placing her in your care, she'll be your younger sister. Her name is…" Touka coughed a bit of blood. "Kara…Kaneki…..Romanov." Her head tilted slightly, and her eyes closed for the last time.

The newborn began to cry and Natasha knew, she was dead. She began to rock the baby back and forth in her arms. "Shh… It's all right, calm down. After all, you have your bigger sister here for you." _'Shit. Now what do I do with her? I never had maternal instincts. Calm down, Natasha. Don't think so fast.'_

**12 Years Later**

* * *

"Good morning, Nii-san! I made coffee for us on your special day!" A young girl stood at the counter holding two cups of her freshly brewed coffee in each of her hands. "Thanks, Kara. Your coffee's so damn good." A middle-aged woman pulled out a chair from the counter and sat down. "Thanks, that really makes me like I did a good job!"

"Are you ready for your special day?" The young girl asked excitedly. "Yes. But what about you? Only one day till tenth grade? Don't you think people will be jealous that you're in tenth grade and only twelve?" "Maybe, maybe not." "What time is it, Kara?" Kara quickly checked her watch for the time. "Umm…8:42." "Shit! I'll be late if I don't leave now!" "Language!" "Sorry, Kara! Anyway, have to go!"

Natasha barged up from her chair, grabbed her personal items, and then ran out the door. Kara stood there, cleaning her cup. "Well, now I'm all alone." She began to fulfill her household duties of cleaning their rooms, washing the laundry, etc. She laid on her bed that night, texting her sister.

_~Are you coming home today?~ _Kara

_~No, I have to stay here for the next few years. Also, I won't be able to talk to you for a long time, because I'm heading out on my first few missions, so you'll be alone at home, and won't be able to contact me for a couple years. I know it sucks, but we'll get through it.~ _Natasha

Kara got up in annoyance, and went to bathroom to ready herself for the night. She went back to her room a few minutes later, dressed in her clothes for night, took off her glasses, and turned off the lights. She laid in her bed for a while wondering what she could do alone for the next few years. _'Get a job, maybe a boyfriend?'_ She began to blush uncontrollably and raised her hands to her face to cover her blush. She raised her hand to the ceiling, imaging it was the sky. _'Just you wait, world!'_

* * *

The next day, she woke at 6:30, took a shower, slipped on her glasses, and straightened her long, black hair so it went smoothly down the back. She made herself a light breakfast, then went back to brush her teeth again. She slid out of the clothes she was wearing and dressed herself in her mandatory school uniform. It consisted of a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt, a blue tie, and a black knee-length skirt. It was actually supposed to be a lot shorter then knee-length, but the school couldn't get a shorter skirt for her size then knee-length.

She grabbed her school bag and went out to go to school. She took the train to her new school. She arrived at her school, and went to the student principal office to go get her school schedule. She had to as a few student where the office was, and she knocked on the door labeled, "Student President Office".

"You may enter!"

She turned the knob, and saw a semi-large room that held five desks, each with certain labels on. She immediately searched out the desk that was labeled Student Body President. She looked for the name tag on the desk and it was labeled, "Fueguchi, Hinami"

"Hello, Miss Fueguchi! I am a new student, my name is Kara Kaneki Romanov, and I came because I was told that you could give me my school schedule?" "Yes, I can, Miss Kaneki! And you can just call me Hinami!" She said cheerfully. "Thank you so much, Hinami! You may call me Kaneki then!" "Okay then, Kaneki! I'll find your schedule, then print it out for you, so it'll just be a few minutes." "Thank you, Hinami!"

"So do you have any family?" "Yes, I do. I only have my older sister who adopted me, but she's out of the house." "Sounds complicated, I won't pry. If you want, you can have a seat over there." She pointed to a small row of chairs. Kara walked over and took one of seats. She began to actually examine the surroundings she was in.

There was a big picture of everyone at the school, then the school in the background. _'How pretty.'_ There was two shelves almost filled with golden trophies. _'Fake. Maybe, maybe not.'_ Hinami then walked in front of my chair holding a piece of paper with all different colors on it.

"This is your school schedule, Kaneki. It also has a map of the school to navigate and find your way to class. You also better get a move on, because your first class, Math, is in…" She looked at the clock and it read 8:20 AM. "Ten minutes, and is across the entire school, which is about a 7-8 minute walk." "Ehhh?! See ya, Hinami! I must get to class!" She stood up abruptly, stormed out of the room, and rushed to class.

Five minutes before the class started, she arrived at the class, quickly fixed her attire, and smoothened her hair. She walked into the classroom and immediately felt the many pairs of eyes lock onto her. She looked for a desk to sit at. She heard a couple of wolf whistles and she could feel the glares on her back. She choose one of the front desks next to a cheery, blonde haired boy.

The teacher walked in and began with what must kids in school hate. "Alright! Let's see what you all know, so pop quiz!" A large audible groan went throughout the room as he started handing out papers. Kara looked over the quiz, and it was all easy stuff for her. He looked at his watch and told them to start. Kara immediately grabbed her pencil and jumped into the quiz. Within the first twenty minutes, she was the first one done, so she flipped over her paper, got out of her seat, and turned her paper over to her teacher.

"That was insanely fast…?" "Kara, Mr. Nishiki." "Well, Kara, do you want to look over it again?" "No, sir. I know I got everything correct." He pulled out his answer manual, and said, "Well, we'll see about that." She went back to her seat and could fell glares from various people focused on her. She swung her foot under the desk slightly since the seat was too high for her feet to the floor.

About a minute later, Mr. Nishiki walked over to Kara, and handed her paper back to her. "You may leave, today, all we're doing is the pop quiz, so everyone! Once you're done with your pop quiz, turn it in, and I give it back graded, you may leave because all we're doing is the pop quiz!" She flipped over her paper, and labeled right on it in bright red ink, A+.

She stood up, and opened the door to her first A+ of tenth grade. Her hands trembled with excitement as she reached for the door handle. As she closed the door, she mentally cheered throughout the whole school. She began to head to the classroom for her next class and stumbled around in the wrong way until she began to figure out her map.

She reached her next class at 9:30, so she was fifteen minutes early. She looked for a good seat, and soon found one. Once again, she heard the few wolf whistles and felt the glares focus on her solely. The rest of the day she spent acing her classes, and then the bell rang for lunch. She headed out to lunch, and found herself sitting alone, in a corner.

She was glad when the lunch hour ended and she could get back to class. She faithfully got to all her classes fifteen minutes early, and the final bell of the day ringed, signaling it was 3:15. She went to her locker, dropped off her books, then began her lonely walk home. On the way, a younger man in his possible late-twenties stopped her for directions.

"Can you take me there, young girl." He asked with such a trusting smile. "Sure. I can take you there. Follow me!" Too bad she was too young to understand that evil comes in all shapes and sizes, and he was just a wolf in sheep's clothing. They headed down an alleyway when she started, "So sir, where are you heading to your destina-" She was cut off as the man placed a rag over her mouth.

She tried to scream out, but a strong feeling came over her, and she began to fall unconscious. The man whistled, and two more men walked out from the shadows of another alley. A large van pulled around the corner into the alleyway. Inside of the van was a selection of bondage tools and devices, and one more man.

"Come on, grab the body, tie her up just in case, and don't play with her till we get back and set everything up. Plus, I want to be the first to play with her." Said the man who lured her into the alley. "Boss, you really are one dirty person." Said one of his lackeys. "I get to touch her first, so listen!" He said with more force.

**To be continued, in Chapter Two:** Touched and Sold

* * *

**Author's Note:** So…what did you think of the first chapter? Pretty messed up idea, but I thought it would be a good story. I could get really negative feedback and lash back from this story that could hurt, but I don't fucking care. Also, if you don't like the story, then you can leave if you want, I don't care. However, if you like the story and are interested in it, then stick around.

I'm not even close to being done with this story. I'm planning to do the whole Avengers story with Kara, but depending if this story gets the attention it should, I might just make the chapters shorter, and just do her storyline, then skip past Age of Ultron, and go straight to Infinity War.

I like these long chapters, but they take so damn long. Also, if you don't like the swearing, and want me to tune it done a bit, send me a PM about it. Also, don't leave shit reviews saying this is garbage, because that really sets me off, and the next authors note from that chapter will have a while paragraph relating to it. Because I'M WEIRD.

Anyway, you should stick around for the next chapter, unless you don't like graphic rape and torture scenes, then I don't know. I'll leave like a message telling when the rape and torture scenes begin, separately, and I might start the story off in Kara's POV, but I'll leave like a warning, and just skip over it. I feel like I went into more detail then needed, so bye. Possibly see you in the next chapter.


End file.
